darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Harss (old)
Dark Harss is the newest and current controller of the Death Element. Appearance Dark is a tallish 17 Year Old Male with Gray Hair and Gray Eyes. He wears a grey and black shirt with Gauntlets on both arms and black pants with a Mark hanging from his side. (Basically, he looks like Mercury from RWBY as his Roleplayer is horrible at drawing) Personality Dark has a split personality. His split personality and his regular one are listed below. Dark Dark is charismatic and humorous while also being intelligent. But at times he can be competitive towards others, and doesn't back down from a challenge. He is also very manipulative, able to convince people that he is not the one at fault and get people to do what he wants them to do, to a certain point. Kard Dark's separate personality, simply referred to as Kard by Dark, only talks inside Dark's mind. He frequently argues with Dark inside Dark's head. Kard thinks Dark's thievery is wrong, and frequently centers their arguments around Dark's thievery. He refers to Dark as Thief. Dreams Dark dreams quite often, and they most often consist of life events. Since he frequently talks in his sleep, people around him are able to acquire details of his past without him knowing. However, he himself is unaware that he talks in his sleep. This is a list of Dreams he has had so far. *His mother's death *A mugging Relationships Dark hasn't gotten to know many people on a personal level, but he does have first impressions of the people he has met. Note: This is Dark talking, so personal pronouns apply. Max Crowcross Max? All I really knows about Max is that he is related to Alexis. I do, however, think Max is a coward, as he decided not to go up to Snowpoint after hearing about the current situation there. Alexis Crowcross Alexis? I met Alexis at a pub. All I know about her is that she seems to like animals, and is related to Max. Midnight Midnight? He is my cat. I sometimes forget about him from time to time, mostly because he is never in the place I think he is. Sylvan Hectus The wolf? He had somehow managed to find me, even after climbing up the tree. I have no idea how, as I was perfectly quiet and made sure to not make any noise. Maybe is wolf like hearing is better than I first perceived. Liam Jordan The Ground guy? I don't think very highly of him. He had attempted to kill me, and stole my money, to 'prove a point', in his own words. Luckily, I didn't let him get away with it, and stole his money as he stole mine. Mira Taer The cat lady? I know she's hostile when provoked, that is for sure, but she does like cats, as she was defending my cat from me. Oh, wait, has anyone seen Midnight? Falaos Johnathon The fox? He had attempted to stop that dragon guy from killing me, and for that, I am grateful. Jitx Moonseer The Dragon? I see him as a threat, as he had attempted to kill me. Enough said. Strengths Dark is a very fast individual. Tie this with his amazing reaction time and you will have a tough time fighting him. Weaknesses Being very competitive, he will most likely accept a challenge when presented with one. Though he is skilled with Blades, he is total garbage when using everything else. This includes Scythes, Axes, Hammers, Bows, and anything else that is not a Sword, Dagger, or Knife. Skills Dark has a variety of different skills. They are listed below. Fighting Style Dark uses a very acrobatic and complex fighting style, using kicks to over power his enemy, something he shares with Mercury from the Anime RWBY, whom Dark is based off of. Blades Dark is exceptional in the art of blades, ie Swords, Rapiers, Daggers, and Knives. He is best with the Dagger, and prefers it over the other types of blades. Pickpocketing Dark is a master in the art of pickpocketing. He learned how to pickpocket when he was six, as he wasn't getting enough money to sustain himself from begging. Manipulation Dark is a very good manipulator, able to lower prices for items at shops, and convince people that they want to fight him. Though this does not work 100% of the time, and sometimes ends up with him being kicked out of places. Powers Dark has not yet unlocked any of his powers. Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Death Category:Humans